<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】（艾利）My Favorite Prisoner by Minton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692443">【授翻】（艾利）My Favorite Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minton/pseuds/Minton'>Minton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minton/pseuds/Minton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author：skullstrings</p><p>   http://archiveofourown.org/works/20603591</p><p>     囚犯伦×狱警利</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】（艾利）My Favorite Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/gifts">skullstrings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Summary：因厌倦了低劣的监狱餐，囚犯艾伦·耶格尔找到了唯一的办法来减轻对快餐的渴望——和一位狱警做爱（童童：就是为了汉堡出卖身体的屑伦）</p><p> </p><p>Notes：我把这篇文打上强奸预警是因为艾伦是囚犯，不能合法与利威尔做爱。但我想澄清一点，绝对没有性暴力描写。</p><p> </p><p>我还在构思着长发伦。我们需要更多描写长发伦的小说，哈哈。（童童：太太想多搞点长发伦）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿，伙计们，你们想念外面的什么？”</p><p> </p><p>这只是一个毫无恶意的询问，但艾伦还是被突兀地吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起屈起的手臂，以一种完美的弓步姿态上篮，可惜的是，篮球从边缘弹落掉到了水泥地上，滚动着，发出“嘭”的一声——失败了！</p><p> </p><p>“阿诺德，别问那样的傻问题！”让冷笑着，在篱笆后取回了孤零零躺在那的篮球。他擦去粘附在上面的杂草，把它打回庭院里，“这球百分百漏气了。”</p><p> </p><p>科尼叹气道：“我好想念萨沙。再过个几年我就能出去见她了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的觉得她还在等你吗？”让放声大笑，“我知道你是哪种类型了——无用的傻子，这种人通常认为他的爱人会一直张开双臂等着他。只有发现——”</p><p> </p><p>“该你投篮了，基尔稀屎潭（基尔希斯坦）。”艾伦不耐烦地打断。</p><p> </p><p>让·基尔希斯坦。这个自艾伦穿上橙色囚服来到这里，就只会给他带来失望的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦总是能被让激怒，甚至还设想过趁他睡着把他勒死，这个恶毒想法曾占据他半个脑袋……但事实上，他蹲监狱的时间够长了，可不想再多增加个几年。</p><p> </p><p>所以至今为止，他一直都是个模范囚犯。他起床准时准点，远离猖獗黑市，避开任何打斗。他对此现状心存感激。狱警们也识相地不去打搅他。</p><p> </p><p>让对他嗤之以鼻：“就你他妈嘴多。搞清楚你只有8个月就可以离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦瞪视他：“那依旧要很长时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你试试呆5年，”让嘟囔抱怨，“我认为在这我就可以逃开我妈了，但并没有，她每周末都来烦我。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦翻了个白眼：“那你可真可怜。你那宽仁心厚的妈妈每逢周末，开车数小时来看你这张丑陋的马脸。”</p><p> </p><p>让满脸怒气，略过艾伦。他选择举起健壮的手臂，对着篮筐投篮。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦早一步屏住呼吸期待着，但还没等他反应过来，那颗破烂的橙色篮球就从篮筐边弹了出去。</p><p> </p><p>让狠狠地咒骂一句：“妈的！”</p><p> </p><p>“至少你还有五年的时间来练习。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，草你妈的！”让气冲冲地大喊，引起了几个值班狱警的注意。这让灰发男子翻了个白眼。他和艾伦可没傻到让他们的争吵演变成肢体冲突。</p><p> </p><p>“你最怀念外面的什么，艾伦？” 阿尔敏趁机问道。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦眨了眨眼睛，双手伸到脑后将齐肩长发绑成一个小发髻。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔敏和艾伦一样，都是新来的，同一天入的狱，服刑18个月。他们从一开始就形影不离，是非常好的朋友。让推测这是在寻求保护，但是阿尔敏向其保证自己能保全自己。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔敏是因C级重罪而入狱，但不肯透露原因。艾伦很尊重这一点，没有追根究底地询问。</p><p> </p><p>而艾伦则因大盗窃罪被收监。他偷了父亲昂贵的船，半生不熟地想造反。不幸的是，他的父亲比他预想的更冷血，并且他父亲还找了一堆同样残酷无情的律师。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦被判处一年半的刑期，这在当时是震惊世界的大新闻。他的母亲暗自垂泪，父亲与他断绝关系。他的姐姐心痛不已，答应每周都去看他。</p><p> </p><p>但说实话……艾伦并不在意外界的想法。离开他的家人们和他们愚蠢的财富一年半？听起来明明就是天堂。</p><p> </p><p>“我想吃麦当劳，”艾伦承认,“咬上一口双层培根汉堡。再来点薯条和一杯绝赞的可乐——”</p><p> </p><p>“我们懂了。”让嘲笑道，“难以置信！你居然不想念你们家的那些钱。”</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子翻了个白眼：“管他呢。反正这只是个幻想。我又不可能把麦当劳劫到监狱来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我听说有个门路，”科尼上前一步，说话声压低了些，“找狱警，他们可以给你带。”艾伦注视着这个矮个子，眼睛扫视着他皮肤上爬满的、明显的绿色纹身。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔敏疑惑地皱起浓眉：“呃，自从我来到这里，狱警们能给的只有禁闭室。”</p><p> </p><p>让打了个颤：“禁闭室糟透了。就算是你，耶格尔，我最讨厌的敌人，我也不希望发生在你身上。 ”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦被逗笑了：“那你还真是‘仁慈’啊，马脸。但是我确实很好奇，你要为狱警提供什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>科尼咧开嘴笑，略微歪斜的牙齿闪着光。</p><p> </p><p>让的脸拉了下来：“哦，不。艾伦，不。你不会想掺和进去的。绝对不想。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不太懂。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，”阿尔敏附和，“那么，大概是肉体，对不对？反正那是我们在此情境下能提供的唯一东西了。”</p><p> </p><p>让嘲弄地笑，他的眼睛皱成鄙夷的姿态：“老天，你们这群孩子未免也太天真了。性，毒品还有拉面，这些都是监狱里的通货。所以，除非你能和鼻嗅糖（nose candy鼻吸毒品，尤指可卡因）搭上联系，不然我希望你能喜欢上骑那些屁股的感觉，耶格尔。”</p><p> </p><p>现下正是午餐时间。监狱每天都定时定点供应牢饭，有时候根据菜单变化会有不同的菜品，但屎就是屎。</p><p> </p><p>既便如此，也请不要大声说出来。艾伦身边的狱友各个都是干饭人，一旦你对食物不敬，他们可会冲在前头拧了你的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦叹了口气，把盘子推到朋友们旁边，而他们早就已经沉浸在自己的饭菜中。</p><p> </p><p>“老天，我现在满脑子都是麦当劳，”艾伦可怜兮兮地脱口而出，用叉子推开溅到他餐盘上的肉泥。</p><p> </p><p>科尼满足地吧唧嘴：“我不知道，有时候我还蛮喜欢这神秘的肉泥。”</p><p> </p><p>让幸灾乐祸地笑：“就像我说的，艾伦。那有一大堆狱警可供你挑选。”他举着叉子示意身后，门廊和墙壁周围站着一圈狱警。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦将自己的目光投射到他们身上，“我不知道该选哪个！有没有类似那种记录着受贿人员名单的东西？”</p><p> </p><p>“要不选一个合自己眼缘的？”阿尔敏傻乎乎地问道：“还有什么更糟糕的事发生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我曾进过一次禁闭室，那次我想操一位狱警。”</p><p> </p><p>让大笑：“别逗我了，被这么个烂理由关进禁闭室？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦在椅子上坐立难安。他最不希望自己在监狱的完美声誉被这样的事情玷污。</p><p> </p><p>但是，操，他厌倦了吃食堂又冷又生的肉泥。他现在只想咬上一口多汁的汉堡，再来杯超赞的冰可乐。</p><p> </p><p>他深深吸了口气，扫视着靠墙的狱警们。他并不挑——只要那个人富有魅力，呃，一半魅力也成。</p><p> </p><p>囚犯必须得彻底克服对警察和整个体制的厌恶。艾伦时刻鄙视他们的自负——那种老子就是高人一等的态度。他每回碰见的狱警总是视他如恶臭低劣的蟑螂，当然他们也毫不犹豫使用武力来“制裁”蟑螂。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在，这些人仅仅是供他挑选的肉体。</p><p> </p><p>要不垃圾桶旁的短发白毛女？圆圆的眼镜，浓黑的眉毛，清澈的双眸，可爱是可爱，但看起来也像是会把自己丢进禁闭室的那一类。（童童友情提示：里柯，原著里驻扎兵团精英小组班长）</p><p> </p><p>门边那个高个宽肩男人？他摆出一副严肃无神的表情，沙色中分头，头发微长且整齐地贴合在一起。可能，仅仅是可能——他那宽大微拱的鼻子在不停地翕动着。帅是帅，就是看起来很木，不像是主动的人。（童童友情提示：干部组米克/三毛）</p><p> </p><p>艾伦站起来走了过去。他路过让还是科尼时听见了他们的哈哈笑声，但他并没有放在心上。</p><p> </p><p>这位狱警用余光瞥了瞥艾伦，依旧保持着挺立的站姿。他的眼珠泛着戏谑的光，就好像提早一步知道有什么乐事发生。</p><p> </p><p>清澈冰澄的嗓音从身后传来，打断了艾伦即将脱口的话语。</p><p> </p><p>“小子，为什么不好好呆在自己座位上？”</p><p> </p><p>这冷掉渣的声音伴着莫名的恐慌直插艾伦的心脏。他强忍退缩的欲望，逼迫自己转身面对。</p><p> </p><p>看到眼前的狱警，艾伦嘴角不由得抽了抽。他也太矮了，比艾伦见过的任何一个女性都要矮。这位长官或许才五英尺三英寸（1.6m），不禁让人怀疑他当初是如何升到这个职位的。</p><p> </p><p>随即入目的便是那与碳黑乌发相称的瓷白肌肤。细拧的眉毛下卧着同样皱起来的灰眼睛。他的鼻子优美纤细，下嘴唇微微丰满。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦笃定自己曾见过这个特别的狱警，但如此细致地面对面观察还是第一次。</p><p> </p><p>他看起来好精致，好可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么理由让你往门口走吗？小子。”</p><p> </p><p>“撒尿，”艾伦叫喊道，采取了第一个浮现于脑海的借口，“你能和我一起去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>长官眯了眯眼睛，这时艾伦终于注意到挺括的黑色铭牌上白色印刷字体：</p><p> </p><p>L . ACKERMA（L.阿克曼）</p><p> </p><p>“我可不是来当保姆的，”阿克曼皱着眉，“走这边，小子。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>艾伦从未像现在这样感谢尿意的到来。虽然他不清楚是旁边男人外泄的恐怖气息所致，还是因为早上喝了太多的橙汁。</p><p> </p><p>他注视着地板，看见一只黑靴正在不耐烦地敲击地面。</p><p> </p><p>“您鞋子真干净，”艾伦边点评边甩干净大屌，“很遵守规则嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么屁话？”阿克曼拧紧了眉头，他的声音在空旷的厕所轻轻回荡。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦飞快地舔了舔下嘴唇，这是他来这里后养成的，一紧张就会如此。</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼带给他的压迫感不是一般的狱警能比拟的。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，没什么。抱歉，我只是想找话题。”</p><p> </p><p>正当艾伦甩干净并提上裤子，他听闻一声来自这位矮个狱警的哂笑。</p><p> </p><p>“好像我想接你的话一样。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦得到这么个回应，眉头倒竖：“哈，你认为我是社会渣滓？你清楚我犯的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不清楚，”阿克曼坦然承认，“我也不在乎，一无所知反而利于我的工作。现在动作快点。”</p><p> </p><p>绿松石般的眼睛眯起来，然后他转身坐到马桶上。“其实，我想拉屎了，您介意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼嘁了一声：“赶快。”</p><p> </p><p>“我能说吗，这里提供的食物只会让我有拔腿就跑的冲动。啊，您才不用担心这种。您反正能吃到像麦当劳那样的正常食物。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈！”阿克曼嗤笑：“即使你付我钱，我也不会吃这种粘稠的屎一样的东西。你就是因为这个进来的？吃了巨多的快餐？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦咧开嘴笑了笑：“不，我倒希望如此。麦当劳可太好吃了。我上次吃汉堡还是几个月前的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就是有这种想法才被关进来的——认为这种高热量垃圾还能吃。”（童童：这是利威尔开的一个玩笑）</p><p> </p><p>“好在我不是因此进来的。”               </p><p> </p><p>“那你到底是怎么进来的？”</p><p> </p><p> 此问题一出，厕所瞬间鸦雀无声，谈话也披上一抹阴暗的深沉。当然，艾伦不像其他囚犯那样罪大恶极，但是阿克曼并不知情。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦迟疑着：“您可以猜猜看。”</p><p> </p><p>出乎他的意料，这位阿克曼警官并没有不理睬，开口回答道：“谋杀。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，”艾伦下意识地皱起眉头，“在您看来，我是那种人？”</p><p> </p><p>“您会大吃一惊的。”</p><p> </p><p>“再猜猜看。”</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼从鼻子里哼出轻微的音调，艾伦从小隔间的门缝去看他那抛光似的黑靴。</p><p> </p><p>“贩毒。”</p><p> </p><p>“不对，”艾伦再次掩饰住自己嘴角的笑容。这个游戏有点好玩。他还没有和狱警玩过这样的“你猜猜”小游戏。那些狱警们可没有与他谈笑娱乐的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“袭击。”</p><p> </p><p>“错了。”</p><p> </p><p>“偷盗？”阿克曼近乎小心紧张地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo！”（答对了！）</p><p> </p><p>艾伦听到他发出如释重负般的哼声。</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你是重罪杀人犯之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>浓厚的眉毛再次拧成麻花：“您怎么会这么认为？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛，”阿克曼毫不犹豫地回答，“还有你那流浪汉似的糟乱长发。你到底偷了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦肩膀散了气力似的滑落，“蠢事一桩。我偷了我爸的游艇。倒不是我想要它，而是因为他是个混蛋。长话短说，他告发了我，他的律师讨厌我，所以……判了个大盗窃罪哐当入狱。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗐，小鬼，”阿克曼轻轻呢喃着，“我认为，你不应该属于这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我需要来这，”艾伦回答，“我需要学些什么才对。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦看见阿克曼换了只脚，转移了重心，看起来有点焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎样，你拉完屎了吗？我们该回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没在拉屎。”</p><p> </p><p>“唉，走吧，小子。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦转了转眼珠，站了起来，掸了掸橘色囚裤上的灰，“顺便一提，我叫艾伦·耶格尔。您随时都可以这么叫我。”</p><p> </p><p>“行吧，”这位警官嘲弄地回应着，“走了，臭小鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦绕过隔间，看见了阿克曼那始终如一的坚挺身影。</p><p> </p><p>“我想问您些事。”艾伦跑到前头，让心中沉甸甸的期盼溜了出来。</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼朝他挑了挑眉头。</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子纠结地搅动手指：“我想知道……您之后不忙的话……我们能再说会话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你只是想吃麦当劳。”</p><p> </p><p>“不——不是的——根本就不是那样……”艾伦的话语拖沓得失了气势，声音也逐渐减弱。他意识到了，阿克曼已经把他看得透透彻彻的，就像读了一本名为《艾伦·耶格尔》的书。艾伦还意识到，这可能不是这位阿克曼第一次受贿。</p><p> </p><p>就算艾伦想吃麦当劳又怎么样。反正阿克曼又不是真的关心他。他们的交易将是纯理性式的。他们间仅是用性爱来达成汉堡交易的纯理性关系，无关情爱。</p><p> </p><p>“走了，耶格尔，”阿克曼再次发出命令，“午餐时间要结束了，赶紧洗干净你那双脏手。”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，艾伦在床上翻来覆去，比平时要更难受。</p><p> </p><p>他初到监狱时，惧怕路上碰见的每一个人，临近死亡般地恐慌着。他无端猜测身边的所有人都是地球上最烂的人渣——杀人犯，强奸犯，大盗……</p><p> </p><p>但事实上他们仍是人，一群走不同道路的人。有些可能精神失常，当然，有些可能只是心藏秘密。但归根结底，他们还是人。</p><p> </p><p>在过去的一年里，他拥有了一群死党，并且保持低调，他的刑期只剩九个多月了，但他要把事情搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p>他将把事情搞得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>他踢开盖在腿上的薄毯，跳到冰凉的水泥地上。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦试探性地走向牢房铁门，边走边留意着他的室友。他步步接近冰冷的金属栏杆，倾身靠在上面。他把前臂靠在栏杆上，头顶着栏杆，向几乎是深不见底的黑暗走廊望去。</p><p> </p><p>“你想干什么，小子？”一道冷彻的声音突兀响起，把艾伦吓了一大跳。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦辨出了这道声音，他咬着下唇期待着。</p><p> </p><p>“劳驾，我想上厕所。”</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼走出黑暗，沐浴在月光下，面容一点点清晰起来。他的眉毛轻轻挑起，上上下下地打量着艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>“你应该去睡觉，”阿克曼命令道，“太阳快出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦一眨不眨地注视着他，“我想麦当劳想疯了。警官先生，您觉得，您能帮我解决这个问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>被夜浸染成黑色的眼眸眯起，满含不赞同，“去上厕所吧。跟我来，小子。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦紧张地吸了口气，往后退了退，任由这面铁栏杆在他面前滑走。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的胃袋不由自主地痉挛着，当他发现阿克曼领着他走过了厕所。</p><p> </p><p>这个人，比艾伦想的还要敏锐，以及，开放。</p><p> </p><p>他们两人间萦绕牵扯着奇怪、暧昧的紧张气息。这种氛围让艾伦喘不上气，但他还是抑制不住地为即将发生的事兴奋战栗。</p><p> </p><p>监狱中，所有的东西都不会摆上明面来，比如性，但彼此的身体接触还是少得可怜。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦禁欲整整一年了，甚至，连拥抱也极少。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他也收到过来自其他囚犯的性暗示，但他知道自己得忍耐。他可不想陷入此类混乱的肉体关系。</p><p> </p><p>在这个监狱，有许多相互抚慰的男人——即使他们中大多数有女朋友或者妻子。但这又有什么关系呢，肉体交合是如此的令人眷恋，每个人都能通过性事将所有的不快发泄个淋漓尽致。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是狱警。艾伦思及于此，皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>阿克曼打开一扇黑不溜秋的小门，闪入并消失在一片漆黑中。</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子跟随其后，狠狠地咽了口唾沫。艾伦进去后关上门，他的呼吸紊乱不畅，带着点焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>房间十分狭窄，甚至比艾伦的那间监牢还要小上几分。这里堆满了一排排摆放着许多清洁用具的架子，角落放置着废弃的抹布和水桶，一个装着不知道什么鬼的洗衣篮，以及……阿克曼。</p><p> </p><p>这位狱警站在那上下打量他，试图将他看个详尽透彻。艾伦戒备地回盯过去，浑身爬满不自在。</p><p> </p><p>“你看起来很紧张。”狱警先生开口评价道。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦打了个哈哈：“谢谢您的评价，‘明事理长官’。”</p><p> </p><p>“叫我利威尔，你很焦虑。怎么，还是处男？”</p><p> </p><p>随着利威尔真实名字的揭露，艾伦察觉到两人间的联系不再是那么的虚假客套、缺乏人情味。出人意料，利威尔居然主动提及自己的名字，这很难让人不去怀疑他的真实动机。</p><p> </p><p>“我从没有上过男人，更不用说，一位狱警先生，”艾伦坦白道，他为自己那如黄油般滑溜而出的话语感到尴尬，“我的阴毛很长。所以——”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”利威尔的脸色变得很差，“我懂了，实在难以置信你没有和男人做过，或者说和一位狱警。”</p><p> </p><p>“您做过？”艾伦唐突地问道，“看起来您没少与那些为了麦当劳主动献身的人做，您现在可是十分游刃有余。”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道为什么，自己脱口而出的话语夹杂着一股子控诉，甚至于嫉妒的味道。他的第一次与人亲密接触，又要被自己给搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p>上吧，艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔黑曜石般的眼睛暗了暗，“我有那么低俗？哼，我甚至都不和囚犯说话。你是唯一一个，我允许接近的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么是我？”艾伦眯了眯眼睛，有点儿不敢相信。</p><p> </p><p>“你很性感，而且你没有我想象中那么坏，”利威尔耸耸肩以表真诚，“现在，赶紧，操我。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦眉毛拧巴着，“我们——我们不先接个吻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“小鬼，不管我先前说过什么，你知道该怎么做。我们没多少时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的心沉了沉：我在期待着什么？他想和利威尔接个长吻，亲热抚摸，再温柔地做爱。那不正是每个孤独的人所梦想的吗？</p><p> </p><p>利威尔瞧见他那戏剧性的情绪起伏，叹了口气，他其实不是故意想伤害这个孩子，真的。仔细想想，他做不到与艾伦感同身受，毕竟他不是被关起来的那个。</p><p> </p><p>他可以在暮夜结束之际打卡下班，他有这个特权。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔做了个假设，假如这不是艾伦第一次与狱警乱搞。那这就是自己第一次犯错。不过却又合情合理，毕竟艾伦大胆又自信。其实利威尔也极具魅力，他也把同事们对自己的惦记看在眼里，他并不是一无所觉。</p><p> </p><p>再加上，利威尔认定艾伦不像他一样真诚投入这场性事。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，”利威尔僵硬着脸，随即搂下艾伦的头，碰上他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦因过于震惊而眼睛圆睁——利威尔的吻也太轻柔了。他的两片唇瓣，小心翼翼地踟蹰流连着，如云般柔软。它们完美贴合着艾伦的嘴唇，劝诱这位棕发小子合眼回应。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦将这位娇小的男人圈在怀里，慢慢加深了这个吻，他的动作变得更加热切与渴望。怀里另一个人的体温和鼻息交缠的高热，变得让人难以抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>仅仅是一个简单的吻，这种让人无法抗拒的感觉就足以让艾伦两眼含泪。他已经很久没有感受到另一个人的触感了，一个吻就足以让他走火入魔。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔拉开了距离，他的气息在艾伦泛红的嘴唇上徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”利威尔关切地问道，他抬手拭去艾伦眼角的泪水。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦急切地点头：“还、还好，抱歉。吻得有点久。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是，”利威尔十分坦诚，随即把头埋进艾伦的颈窝。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦感到一阵战栗，利威尔那柔软的舌头正沿着他的下颌线不断舔弄，他弓起背，让自己与利威尔那迷人的身子更贴合。</p><p> </p><p>这个娇小男人在他麦色肌肤上的每一次舔弄和吮吸，都让他的老二翘起老高，以至于被裤子缚得发痛。利威尔知晓这点，开始急切地摩擦艾伦的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔的双手四处游走点火，在艾伦的囚服里轻轻瘙动抓挠。</p><p> </p><p>“您、您有润滑油吗？”艾伦迷迷糊糊地询问着，脑子几乎转不过弯来。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔在他的脖颈留下一个最终的、绵长的吻，“我在家全准备好了。你还想要？”</p><p> </p><p>一听到利威尔自己做了扩张，艾伦的阴茎就无法克制地跳动起来。他贫瘠的想象只允许他浮现出利威尔用手指插弄后穴的情景，伴随着美妙动听的“嗯、唔……啊”的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔的双手滑向橘色囚服下面。他的双手在艾伦的腰侧、臀部和鼠蹊部留下轻柔微痒的麻意，让棕发小子战栗不已。</p><p> </p><p>两人的衣物也因稍滞的动作、间或的亲吻而褪去大半。</p><p> </p><p>当他见识到利威尔那与自己不相上下的肌肉和身材，艾伦的脑子逐渐变得粘稠，迷失，沉醉，他摇摇晃晃地几欲站不稳。</p><p> </p><p>“我们能躺下来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>利威尔愣了一下，“躺地上？你在开什么狗屁玩笑。地上脏死了！”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦没往这方面想。他猜想总会有点儿不干净，但他们又没有豪华大床。</p><p> </p><p>“靠墙做。”</p><p> </p><p>利威尔皱紧了眉头，“什——喂——”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦无耐性地抓住利威尔，将他压到墙上的一块平坦区域。他挺动臀部向前，将脸埋入利威尔白皙的脖颈。他边嗅吸利威尔的体香，边感受那乌黑碎发拂脸的痒意。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔愤愤然地开口：“草，你真他妈奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“给我含鸡巴，”艾伦嗓音低沉，双手握紧利威尔的臀瓣。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔犹豫不决。囚犯在这短短一瞬陷入担忧——他可能在这场性事的努力方向上踏错了一步，但是幸好，他的祈求很快得到了回应。</p><p> </p><p>“如你所愿。”</p><p> </p><p>伴随着这句承诺，狱警低下身子，白皙的手指滑向埃伦的腰带。艾伦朝黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，他从门缝中捕捉到一丝动静。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔看起来神情严肃——也许是下定了决心。他把艾伦的裤子褪到膝盖正上方，那根大屌弹出来，热气腾腾的，与他打了个照面。</p><p> </p><p>面容白嫩的男人轻柔地握住它，他试探性地上下撸动着，然后抬头观察着艾伦的表情。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦急促地深吸一口气，捏紧了自己的大腿肌肉，以此作为回应。真他妈爽。艾伦的鸡巴很敏感。</p><p> </p><p>“硬度不错。”利威尔此番点评后又继续了动作。</p><p> </p><p>他发现自己的双手不由自主地抚上了利威尔的黑发，艾伦只能紧紧咬住下唇，闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他的脑子里闪过他曾有过的性经历，那些都和女人有关，但——它们远远不及这次亲密刺激。</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子的思绪马上被一扫而空——利威尔倾过身子，正在尝试性地舔弄龟头部分。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的呻吟从牙缝里逸出来，他紧紧抓住利威尔的头发，发丝与手指密切缠绕。利威尔的每一次吞吐动作，都让这棕发小子情欲高涨，如欲火焚身。</p><p> </p><p>“不要停——”艾伦请求着，低头看见他一闪而过的笑意，“利威尔。”</p><p> </p><p>利威尔发出愉悦的笑声，然后艾伦察觉到那份湿热气息再次笼罩于自己鼠蹊部。这份气息势不可挡——异常火热地压上他的小腹。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔晃着脑袋上下吞吐，他的舌头卷上阴茎硬挺的部分，房间里逐渐被低沉的喘息和呻吟填满。</p><p> </p><p>娇小男人用手抚上被唾液沾湿的肉棒，和着唇舌转动侍弄。他很满足艾伦的呻吟——他的床伴从未像艾伦这样投入、疯狂。利威尔卖力地取悦他，不顾任何被抓的风险。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔为这根活力强壮的大家伙而沉醉。这让他的兴奋程度远超他的预期。</p><p> </p><p>他的另一只手慢慢探到身后，随意地解开皮带，松开裤子。手指绕着入口徘徊，提前做好准备的后穴湿滑无比，他顺势插入几根进去。利威尔没想到艾伦的阴茎这么大，他必须得再多做些准备。</p><p> </p><p>他们保持这样的节奏动作着，艾伦不停被快感冲刷，飘飘欲仙——他已经有数月没有撸管了。快感对他而言变得有些陌生，所以他竭尽全力地保持清醒。</p><p> </p><p>终于，利威尔松了嘴，一根晶莹的唾液细丝从他酸累的嘴唇中扯出，一直连接到艾伦的肉棒上。</p><p> </p><p>黑发美人按了按自己的下颌，试探性地动动肌肉——又酸又痛。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起——”艾伦脱口而出，“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“操我，”利威尔站起来低声命令着，“把我摁到墙上狠狠操我，让我看看你的本事。”</p><p> </p><p>言语过于直白大胆，刺激得艾伦的大屌再度弹跳，胀痛不已，但他不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔就站在这，做好了准备等待操干。他期待着艾伦埋入他的身体，对他进行无度索求。</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子倾身向前，贴上利威尔的唇瓣，杂乱无章、急不可耐地狂吻着。他的手往下，不由自主地揉搓利威尔裸露在外的大腿肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>没有事先告知，艾伦将利威尔举起抵在冰冷的水泥墙上。利威尔轻声惊呼，却只是攀上艾伦强壮的肩膀，弓起自己的背脊。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦注视着那双煤黑的双眸，引导这位长者跟上他呼吸的节奏。艾伦双手稳稳地扶住鸡巴，对准入口温柔地推进。</p><p> </p><p>两人都喘着气，彼此对视，发出紧促的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“唔——您好紧，”艾伦摸索到利威尔身后，揉弄他的臀部说道。</p><p> </p><p>热，热得就像滑进了放满烫水的浴缸，窒息般的热浪让人该死的上瘾。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔狠狠咬着下唇，黑发映入眼帘扰乱视线，但他并不在意。他只能体会到被塞得满满的饱胀，以及艾伦那插得极深的鸡巴——直捣五脏六腑似的深。</p><p> </p><p>“你也很大。”利威尔反击，但他的声音比话语气势还要弱上几分。</p><p> </p><p>“您还好吗？”艾伦轻轻地问道。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔点点头。</p><p> </p><p>随即，艾伦重新调整了下他们的姿势，试着开始缓慢抽插。这样抱着利威尔靠墙做，其实很考验艾伦的手臂力量——利威尔可不是轻飘飘的羽毛，但他获得的快感远比肌肉酸痛感强烈。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔仰着脖子发出长长的呻吟：“噢，操——对，就、就是那儿。用点力，艾伦。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦听闻自己的名字，欲火高涨。他开始又急又凶地朝着狱警进攻，大腿前面被刺激得逐渐麻木。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢操我的感觉吗？”利威尔慵懒地询问，语调奶油般滑嫩，顺着双唇流出来。</p><p> </p><p>他伸出舌尖慢悠悠地舔舐着自己的下唇，艾伦瞧着，眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“您都不知道您对我做了什么。”艾伦回答，清澈的蓝绿眸子紧紧盯住利威尔，滚烫得像是要在他身上烧出个洞来。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔将这幅表情收进眼底：艾伦之前盘的小发髻散开来，显得长发凌乱；他脸颊潮红，瞳孔扩大。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦疯狂地抽插，插得利威尔抛开理智，插得这黑发美人只能娇喘吁吁。</p><p> </p><p>“哈、啊、艾伦，”利威尔拔高了音调，“唔、不……那里！”</p><p> </p><p>棕发小子动得越来越快，他已经陷入利威尔沉醉的模样中。他想看利威尔被操坏的表情，他想见识利威尔更淫乱的一面。</p><p> </p><p>“我快射了，”利威尔喉头哽咽，“天，艾伦——”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦进一步将他压在墙上。这种突如其来的摩擦已经够多了。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔张开嘴，合不拢似的。艾伦那又大又硬的鸡巴正急速戳弄他体内那块敏感的嫩肉。高涨的热意在他小腹不断盘旋。太刺激了，他要受不住了。</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦——”</p><p> </p><p>“射吧，为我而射。”</p><p> </p><p>然后便是射精。利威尔的脑子一片空白，身体却还在过电般打颤。快感直通云霄，直击他的灵魂。白色的精液滚烫，快速射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>黑发美人靠着墙壁微微发抖，他的双手还紧紧抓着艾伦的囚服。利威尔收住了呻吟，却止不住地啜泣起来。</p><p> </p><p>就在短短几分钟后，艾伦也到达了极限。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦感到一阵空虚，好像连同自己也射入了狱警那张紧致的小穴。他开始感到精疲力竭，他的身体被熟悉的极致高潮席卷。被高潮支配的艾伦顿时口干舌燥。</p><p> </p><p>他渐渐松开手臂，利威尔也循着墙找着落脚点站立。艾伦感受着来自另一个人的呼吸，脸上的汗毛被吹得痒痒。利威尔的呼吸还泛着甜味。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦那蓝绿色的眼睛眨动，看着利威尔泄了力一般靠着墙壁，脸颊浮上一抹婴儿粉，细细的眉毛微拧。</p><p> </p><p>他一定感受到了来自这个囚犯的注视，他那黑玛瑙般的眼睛睁开给予艾伦回视。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔忸怩地笑了笑：“我敢打赌，此次性爱和麦当劳，你会更想念前者。”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>艾伦第二天醒来，眼睛像被沙子盖住似的。</p><p> </p><p>他盯着白茫茫的天花板发了会呆，他几乎以为自己回到了家。也许他的妈妈会过来轻轻地敲门，提醒他今天中午有课，并答应给他准备好丰盛的早餐。</p><p> </p><p>但金属栏杆敲击声和陌生的叫喊声充斥着他的耳朵，他想起了自己身在何处——他被关进了监狱。无论他的刑期有多长，他对这个地方还是不熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>“检查。”他听到一个粗哑的声音喊道。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦从床上坐起身，看向他那忙于与自己靴子作斗争的室友。</p><p> </p><p>布朗。莱纳·布朗。他不确定这个人因犯何事而入狱，但是他们彼此相处得还不错。艾伦满意室友的沉默寡言，莱纳也乐于独来独往。</p><p> </p><p>“现在是什么时候？”艾伦含糊地问道。</p><p> </p><p>金发男人看向他，“马上要吃早饭了。你昨天去哪里了？我醒来去撒尿，而你不在床上。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>没错，就是这样。</p><p> </p><p>他昨天和一个狱警做爱了。他曾发誓永不做这种事，但昨晚的快乐又是那么强烈，那么让人难以忘记。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦现在记起来了，在做爱后，利威尔还给了他一个吻。这比做爱还要扰他心神。</p><p> </p><p>“我才不会说，”利威尔贴着艾伦的嘴唇喃喃道，他的双手紧紧扣住艾伦，“我还想再做一次。艾伦，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>就是这样。他的话很模糊，但又很笃定，很恳切。利威尔领他回了牢房。他们一从那个小房间走出来，就好像又回到了平常的状态。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔关上他们之间的铁栏杆墙，然后道了晚安，就这样。</p><p> </p><p>“耶格尔？”布朗又问了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>对，没错。但那是昨晚的事了，现在是现在。</p><p> </p><p>“哪也没去。”艾伦回答。他们交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，莱纳点着头好像明白了，没有再深究。</p><p> </p><p>“早餐时刻见。”他的室友点点头站了起来，走出了他们敞开的牢房。</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“你就像一坨屎。”当艾伦坐上惯常的金属桌子时，让大声叫道。阿尔敏与他点点头，礼貌地打着招呼，棕发小子也点头回敬。科尼没有理睬他，他正在愉悦地干饭。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦喷了喷鼻息，挠了挠后颈，“那今天我们就是双胞胎了。”（童童：你说我是屎，那你也是屎）</p><p> </p><p>高个子男人翻了个白眼。“你真不愧是个混蛋，你知道个球？我们今天已经有惯例的床铺检查了，你却在这里想——”</p><p> </p><p>让话说到一半，停顿了下，他的眼睛突然睁大。</p><p> </p><p>“你做爱了。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦愣住了，他的朋友们也全部将视线投向他这边。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？”艾伦防备地问道。起先，他是想装出一副冷淡的模样来保持自己的纯洁无辜的形象。但是让也太狗了。</p><p> </p><p>让笑得特别贱,嘴角缓慢咧开，“你、你看起来有点不同，没有以前那么火爆。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦努力忽视掉旁边戏谑的面孔，绷着脸避开他们的视线，噢，真尴尬。他的朋友们平常可不会像今天这么聒噪，但是——</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你是个好孩子，”让狂笑，“所以是哪个，嗯？是那个昨天盯着你的狗屁高个子？还是那个女孩——”</p><p> </p><p>“让。”阿尔敏不赞同地瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦将盘子推开，双手捂脸。</p><p> </p><p>科尼一边窃笑一边伸手抓住他朋友的肩膀，“伙计，没想到你挺有一手的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“成熟点吧，”艾伦气呼呼地，声音低沉，“你们这副模样像极了学校女生！”</p><p> </p><p>“安静点，犯人们。”他们身边传来令人发寒的声音。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦扭过头，看见利威尔面无表情地快速经过。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦脸红得一定特别明显。看看让都成了什么模样——头往后仰，大声嚎笑。科尼马上加入他，和他一同大笑。他俩笑起来像极了两只鬣狗。</p><p> </p><p>其他犯人都不赞同地看着他们，但他们毫不在意。</p><p> </p><p>“你，你居然，”让笑得眼角都泛着泪，“挑了他，那么多狱警供你挑选，他——”</p><p> </p><p>他那令人讨厌的笑声时不时打断他自己的话语。科尼为了不发出声音，开始拍起桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“你们这些傻逼！”艾伦很生气，尴尬一寸寸爬上他的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔敏小心翼翼地、十分抱歉地看向艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>“希望你能好好享受你的汉堡包。”阿尔敏祝福着，嘴角却挂着恶作剧般的调笑。</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>晚餐过后，每个人都回到了自己的牢房接受检查。</p><p> </p><p>检查在这儿很常见，每周就有一次。受不受罚，取决于调派的狱警是否仁慈。每逢检查之夜，艾伦都会诅咒道：希望监狱发生更多意料之外的麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>有些狱警十分趾高气扬，翻箱倒柜，毁坏财产。艾伦确信这种事不止发生过一次，这使得他在整个操练中显得犹豫拖沓。</p><p> </p><p>但他想，这是他选择的人生。</p><p> </p><p>他和莱纳站在牢房外，双手置于身体两边，眼睛直视前方。</p><p> </p><p>脚步声正在渐渐逼近，艾伦的紧张度也步步攀升。倒不是说他藏了什么令人怀疑的东西。就他的名声而言，他一向小心翼翼，低调行事。但现在他和一个狱警发生了关系，情况就有所不同了。</p><p> </p><p>“耶格尔，”低沉的声音响起，“布朗。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦看着这个身材娇小，满嘴脏话，看起来很暴躁的男人，嘴角微微抽搐了一下。他不由得松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>看来，命运是站在他这边的。</p><p> </p><p>这是不是意味着利威尔被永久地分配到艾伦这个辖区？利威尔说想再见到他，是真的吗？</p><p> </p><p>他欣喜若狂。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔面无表情地转身走进他们的牢房。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来，你在为自己没有了隐私而高兴。”莱纳评价道。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦翻了个白眼，“仅仅在庆幸我们没有被分到一个神经病罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>莱纳嗤笑：“你真是个奇怪的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后，利威尔踏出牢房。</p><p> </p><p>“基本上挺干净，”他宣布，“但还是很脏，我希望你们两个能对我抱有正确认知，毕竟你们这块区域现在归我管了。”</p><p> </p><p>那双熟悉的，黑玛瑙般的眼睛凝视着艾伦，“还有，耶格尔，我希望你能去洗洗床单。我劝你一小时后去洗衣房看看。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，警官先生。”艾伦点点头，目送这位严厉的男人走进另一对可怜蛋的牢房检查。</p><p> </p><p>莱纳瞪着眼睛，“你不是说我们没有被分到一个神经病吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜错了。”艾伦笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>金发男人毫不在意，“我得赶紧趁着热水被打完前洗个澡。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，这位年长的男人就抓起毛巾，走出牢房。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦转身回到床上，发现枕头有点不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>他皱起浓眉，伸手向前掀开。</p><p> </p><p>下面是一个棕色、皱巴巴、油乎乎的袋子。那味道……很熟悉，咸咸的。</p><p> </p><p>一个芝士汉堡。</p><p> </p><p>他朝肩后快速地看了一眼，随即回过头来，小心翼翼地打开了袋子。里面，是一个用蜡纸包着的、厚厚的、散发着天堂般美好气息的汉堡。还有薯条，瘪瘪地不成形，看起来一点都不吸引人。</p><p> </p><p>但艾伦并不介意，丝毫不介意。</p><p> </p><p>他欣喜若狂，难以言表。</p><p> </p><p>当他坐在床上，大力咀嚼着温热的汉堡时，他想到了利威尔。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦想，今晚他可以抽空去一趟洗衣房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End Notes：</p><p> </p><p>感谢阅读这篇小短文。希望您能喜欢，当然也欢迎您的评论和建议。（童童：喜欢可以去关注太太，推特与ao3同名）</p><p> </p><p>Translator：Minton</p><p> </p><p>Published: 2019-09-11</p><p> </p><p>Translated：2021-02-25</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>